Our Moments
by Sereniteen
Summary: (II : Festival Sakura dan Zebra Cross) "Hanya untuk antisipasi jika saja kau kembali bodoh untuk sekali lagi." —Lee Jeno. [NoMin. (Very) Mini-shoot. BxB] #Back2NoMin
1. I : Istana Pasir dan Pipi Merah

Lee Jeno berjalan menyusuri blok perumahan tempatnya tinggal. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang sesuatu. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil transparan berisi bumbu dapur—ia baru balik dari supermarket karena disuruh mamanya. Sedang yang kanan, sibuk menjejal permen lolipop kembalian perisa stroberi. Langkahnya tampak riang dengan sedikit lompatan juga senandungan yang keluar dari balik bibirnya.

"Jeno- _ya_!"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Lantas ia berhenti dan mencari sumber suara. Oh, Na Jaemin rupanya. Tetangga sebelah rumah yang suka Jeno jadikan bahan kejahilannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jaemin tetap berlaku baik pada Jeno—padahal Jeno kalau jahili suka sampai bikin Jaemin nangis dan ngadu ke mamanya. Namanya juga tetangga, 'kan, harusnya akur.

"Mau main bersama? Aku tidak punya teman," kata Jaemin sambil melambaikan tangannya membuat gestur mendekat. Wajahnya dibuat sumeringah sekali.

Jeno menatap Jaemin dan kotak pasir yang berisi istana-pasir-setengah-jadi miliknya secara bergantian. Malas sebenarnya, tapi, ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Lantas ia mendekat untuk mendorong pagar rumah Jaemin. Berjalan masuk mendekati Jaemin dan kotak pasir maninannya. Ia kembali mengamati secara bergantian dengan raut datar.

— **DUK!**

" _Ya_ , Lee Jeno! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau tidak mau bermain bersamaku, jangan mengacau!" Jaemin berteriak marah ke arah Jeno yang memasanga wajah-tanpa-dosa miliknya. Jelas saja Jaemin marah, istana-pasir-setengah-jadi miliknya ditendang begitu saja oleh kaki Jeno.

Jeno berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaemin, berdiri tepat di depannya. Kepalanya ia condongkan ke depan hingga bersisian dengan sebelah telinga Jaemin. "Aku malas main, jadi aku akan pulang saja..." Jeno menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di sebelah pipi Jaemin, memberi kecup kilat. Setelahnya, ia berlari menuju rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Jaemin. "Dah... _princess_ ," katanya sambil melambai ke arah Jaemin.

"MAMA, LEE JENO BENAR-BENAR NAKAL!"

Mungkin, esok hari Jaemin tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengajak Jeno bermain lagi. Sendiri juga tidak apa, kok—asalkan tidak ada yang merusak istana pasir Jaemin dan membuat pipinya memerah.

— **kkeut!**


	2. II : Festival Sakura dan Zebra Cross

Jeno sedari tadi pasang wajah masam. Sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik untuk jalan-jalan ke festival sakura begini. Banyak orang—ramai. Jalan yang benar-benar jalan karena ia sudah terlanjur diseret terlebih dahulu oleh Jaemin. Jeno mendengus keras-keras supaya ia mendapat sedikit perhatian dari Jaemin yang sibuk menatap kagum guguran kelopak sakura. Jeno melirik Jaemin lewat ekor matanya saat laki-laki itu menarik ujung sweater yang dikenakannya.

"Jeno, nyebrang kesana, gimana? Sepertinya kelopak sakuranya lebih banyak yang disana," kata Jaemin sembari menunjuk sisi jalan yang lain. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jeno, ia mencoba turun dari trotoar yang langsung dihadiahi klakson keras dari pengendara mobil.

Jeno langsung sigap, dia tarik pergelangan Jaemin untuk ambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah, tapi ia coba mereda. "Berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh, hm?" Jeno berkata dingin di depan wajah Jaemin.

Jaemin menundukkan kepala, tidak berani bersitatap dengan sepasang manik Jeno. Hening untuk beberapa sekon ke depan hingga Jeno merasa Jaemin tidak akan mengeluarkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Jeno menghela napas sembari menatap kelopak sakura yang gugur dibawa angin. Ia menarik pergelangan Jaemin sembari mengedar mata. Setelah menemukan garis hitam putih di aspal jalan, ia pun melepas genggamannya dengan sedikit hentakan sehingga Jaemin dibuatnya mendongak. "Kau tahu, 'kan? Ini namanya zebra cross, fasilitas umum buat menyebrang. Tapi, kau juga harus perhatikan lampu lalu lintasnya. Jika sudah hijau—seperti ini, maka kau diperbolehkan untuk jalan." Jeno menjelaskan secara terperinci pada Jaemin. Ia sudah seperti sukarelawan yang biasanya membantu anak TK untuk menyebrang jalan besar. Ia kembali meraih tangan Jaemin untuk digandeng saat lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Jaemin tersenyum lebar ke arah Jeno yang sudah tidak memperhatikannya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Maaf untuk yang tadi, Jeno."

Saat mereka telah sampai pada sisi jalan yang lain, Jeno segera memindah posisi berjalannya yang semula di kanan Jaemin menjadi di kiri Jaemin—bersebelahan dengan jalan besar. Buru-buru ia berkata, "Hanya untuk antisipasi jika saja kau kembali bodoh untuk sekali lagi. Lagipula, aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu."

Jaemin tersenyum lebar, ia sampai-sampai membawa tautan tangan mereka berayun ke depan dan belakang. "Terima kasih, Jeno- _hyung_."

Jeno tersenyum tipis.

— **kkeut!**


End file.
